


it was summer when i saw your face

by stars_inthe_sky



Series: such a rollercoaster [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hospital Sex, Making Out, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sketches, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_inthe_sky/pseuds/stars_inthe_sky
Summary: This has been a long time coming.





	it was summer when i saw your face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerith_Mon_Kishu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/gifts).



> [Aerith_Mon_Kishu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Mon_Kishu/) prompted, "Bucky tries to vent his feelings by drawing Natasha. He's rubbish at it, and when Steve realizes what he's doing he tries to help in every way. Natasha's wounded during a battle and when she comes back around she finds a drawing next to the sleeping Bucky who spent days at her side waiting for her to come around. Instead of saying his name to wake him up she just gives him a kiss."

Natasha comes to, and the toxins must be out of her system because she feels perfectly fine, if cold in her hospital gown. She blinks and shakes her head, then takes account of her surroundings.

She’s in a typical Wakandan healing suite, its mix of earthy aesthetics and holographic technology more comforting than not, after spending most of two years cycling in and out of the country. Her tac suit has been neatly folded on a small bedside table, with her Widow’s Bites and standard-issue kimoyo beads resting atop the neoprene. Her boots and utility belt sit on the floor.

On the other side of the bed is the once-and-future James Buchanan Barnes, and she’s simultaneously unsurprised and unsure of how to feel about that lack of surprise.

He’s sound asleep, which gives her a moment to think. Wearing a loose tunic and Western-style trousers, he seems more casual and comfortable in his own skin than, she suspects, he’s been in a long, long time. His beard had grown in since her last visit, his hair is long enough to be tied back in a neat bun—and his face is still sweet enough to be able to pull off such a polarizing style.

Natasha smiles to herself at the thought, and then she spots his sketchpad.

Sitting up to peer closer, she quickly realizes he’s not the artist their mutual friend is, but there’s a tenderness to his line work that makes her blush, just a little, when she realizes she’s looking at a sort of interpretation of her own face.

Decision made, Natasha tugs the sketchpad out of Bucky’s hand and tucks it under her clothing. She climbs out of the taut bedding and reaches for him; his eyelids flutter open when she kisses him.

Bucky freezes, and she pulls back an inch, meeting his gaze with all the feelings she’s tamped down in recent months. His mouth falls open, just a little, and before she can think of what to say, he surges forward to kiss her back. Natasha presses into him, then pulls him atop her on the bed. Any remaining inhibitions vanish as they tangle together, his hand running up and down along her sides over the thin fabric.

Now wide awake, Natasha finds the waistband of his pants and goes to work on the buttons. Bucky moves from kissing her to nipping his way down her neck, across her collarbone, and as far down her chest as the gown allows. He snakes his hand under the hem of the gown instead, warm fingers wending their way first to her breasts, then between her thighs. Natasha gasps at the sudden, long-overdue intimacy and spreads her legs wider.

“Guess those drawing lessons worked,” Steve says from the doorway, his voice breaking the soft urgency of the moment. Bucky yelps and almost falls off the bed.

Natasha just sits up and glares, ignoring her disheveled hair and gown.

“You know what?” Steve says, after several seconds. “I’ll come back in, what, ten minutes? An hour?”

Bucky grabs the sketchpad and throws it at the closing door, scattering Natasha’s personal effects everywhere. Laughing, she pulls him back to her, and the gown quickly joins the rest of her things on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Bleachers' "[Rollercoaster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldk2pLyVZ4c)".


End file.
